


A Night Forgotten

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Poe Dameron, Drunk Poe is a funny and flirty guy, F/M, Rey tries to handle him, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets a little too drunk at a party and Rey is responsible for getting him home...only he gets so drunk that he actually forgets where he lives and Rey takes him back to her place. The next morning when he wakes up to find both his and Rey's clothes on the floor...did they actually sleep together??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: FINALLY! I've been dying to write something, but being here in Florida with my family and helping out with packing up my grandma's stuff has left me with little to no time to actually sit down and write. This had to be done in increments of me writing this down in a journal half asleep in bed before I could finally sit down and type it out! Anyway, I hope you guys like this little one shot, I had fun with it, and I hope to do another one of these amazing prompts off the list that was created by @sevennsw on tumblr! :3

    Rey never really understood how irritating it was to be around drunk people until she ended up being one of the few sober people in the bar since she was the designated driver for Poe. Poe in particular happened to be a handful when drunk, he was practically draped over Rey, barely forming sentences sometimes, and actually attempting to hit on her - which she thought was more than amusing. However, the night was dragging on, Rey was exhausted, and now she somehow had to manage to get Poe home in one piece. 

 

    “Alright, come on Dameron, let’s get you home before you do something really stupid.” Rey sighed, peeling his arm off of her shoulder and trying to get him to stand on his own. 

 

    “No, no, we’re just starting to have some fun, sunshine.” Poe gave her a sloppy grin, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over; he was clearly out of it but he was trying his best not to appear that way. 

 

    Rey’s face scrunched up in confusion before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “You’re drunk and I’m tired, we’re getting out of here.” Rey insisted now, rising to her feet and stopping when she felt Poe’s hands on her waist. 

 

    “You know, you look pretty cute when your face gets all scrunched up like that.” Poe grinned, and that was when Rey realized that he was genuinely trying to hit on her - Poe Dameron, one of her closest friends and an absolute flirt whenever he wanted to be, was actually trying to make a real move on her - and Rey had to shake her head to keep herself from laughing at how horribly drunk he was, though she was flattered to have captured his attention. 

 

    “Come on, let’s get out of here before you hurt yourself.” Rey smirked, taking Poe’s hand and trying to guide him out of the bar and walk him to her car down the road. 

 

    It was a bit of a trick to keep him walking, and even more so to get him into her car, but she somehow managed to get him in there and get him buckled up. Much to her surprise, before she could leave the passenger door and head to the driver seat, Poe grabbed her hand again and was still trying to hit on her. 

 

    “Where are we going?” He asked with a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

    “I’m getting you home finally before you either hurt yourself or throw up somewhere.” Rey stated. “But you need to give me your address, I’ve never been to your place, remember?” 

 

    “...Sort of.” Poe mumbled, a look of concentration on his face. “It’s all kinda fuzzy right now.” 

 

    “Just tell me where you live, flyboy.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Uh...okay...so...do you know where that Chinese place is?” Poe asked, struggling to remember what he was trying to say. 

 

    “Poe, we live in New York City, there are a million Chinese places.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “Not this one has a panda on it...or is it a dragon?” Poe seemed more than a bit lost at the moment. 

 

    “Alright,” Rey said. “I’m just going to take you to my place. If you throw up in my car on the drive over there, I will never forgive you.” She said as she pulled her hand away and shut the door. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she caught Poe winking at her through the passenger window before she got in the driver’s seat - she was never going to let him live this one down. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey had never been more thankful that her apartment building had a working elevator until she had to load Poe into it and keep him upright. He’d stopped drinking about a half hour before they left the bar, but it seemed like with each passing minute, he got just a little more out of it. 

 

    “When was the last time you ate something today?” Rey asked curiously, Poe’s head leaning on her shoulder and Rey keeping herself upright to hold his extra weight leaning on her. 

 

    “Mmm, probably breakfast.” Poe mumbled, his eyes were drifting shut along the elevator ride up, but as soon as it jerked to a stop, his eyes snapped open for a brief moment before closing again. 

 

    “That explains it, I’ve never seen you this far gone before.” Rey laughed. “Do you think you could stomach some crackers and water? You need something in you before you go to sleep.” 

 

    “M-sure.” Poe yawned. 

 

    Rey wrapped one of her arms around Poe’s waist and another over her shoulder before leading him down the hall to her apartment. Once they got inside, Rey placed him on the sofa and put the TV on, hoping the noise would keep him awake long enough for her to get some crackers in him. When she returned she sat beside him for a little bit, making sure he actually ate without choking and got some water in him. Eventually, he fell asleep in her lap, Rey tucking a pillow underneath him while she slipped away to go to her own bed. 

 

    Rey stripped down and got into her pajamas before crawling into bed, her own exhaustion starting to take over her, but her worry about Poe keeping her just awake enough that she couldn’t sleep soundly. Eventually, she had to resort to turning the TV on in her room and trying to find something mind numbing to help get her eyes shut for the night. Finally, somewhere around 3am, she was tired enough to go to sleep, but just as she turned the TV and lights off, her door creaked open and Poe stumbled in. 

 

    “Poe, what are you doing?” Rey asked, sitting up in bed and watching as Poe didn’t seem to register her presence and stripped down to his underwear before climbing into bed beside Rey. “Uh, Poe?” Rey asked. 

 

    He just mumbled in response, not paying much attention, and wrapping one of his arms around Rey’s waist, his hands slipping under her tank top a bit before passing out beside her, snoring in a matter of seconds. Rey stifled her laugh so he would stay asleep, just rolling over with a sigh in her bed and deciding that Poe would be suffering enough in the morning, he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet before the storm tomorrow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    When Poe woke up his head was booming, the light streaming in through the blinds was almost unbearable, and his mouth was as dry as the desert. He was in a strange bed that he didn’t know how he got to, and for some reason he was in his underwear. The last thing he remembered was going to the bar with Rey to celebrate Jessika’s promotion, and Rey promising that she wouldn’t drink so she could drive them home. After that first round of shots everything got a bit fuzzy, he remembered talking to Rey in pieces, he remembered thinking that she looked especially beautiful, a thought he’d had a couple times before but never acted upon it or bothered to tell her, he remembered getting her to laugh a few times, and after that...nothing. Where did he end up? And where was Rey? He certainly wasn’t home and he was sure that he’d never seen this bed before in his life. Who did he end up home with and what exactly happened? 

 

    Poe sat up slowly in bed, his head booming as he did so, and started trying to survey the room. His clothes were on the floor beside him, and from what he could see, he saw...Rey’s clothes on the floor...the exact clothes she had been wearing last night. He was in Rey’s room, in her bed, in his underwear, both of their clothes on the floor...he slowly had the sinking feeling that he had done something stupid last night. Poe jumped out of bed and threw his clothes back on, he didn’t see any sign of Rey and knew she must have been in her apartment somewhere. Poe ventured out of the bedroom and immediately spotted Rey in the kitchen, still her her pajamas that he’d certainly remember for a while, and seemingly okay. 

 

    “Oh, hey, you’re up.” Rey smiled over at him, two cups of coffee in her hands as she handed one over to Poe. “I figured you’d need this after last night.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe nodded and took a sip of his coffee, hoping it would help wake him up a bit. 

 

    “How are you feeling?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Uh...I feel horrible honestly.” Poe sighed and Rey laughed a bit. 

 

    “You sure were something last night, I’d never seen you like that, I’m just glad you’re up and walking around.” Rey grinned. 

 

    “Yeah…” Poe said, not knowing much of anything that transpired last night. Did they sleep together? Were things awkward now? What did he even say to her last night for them to end up like this? 

 

    “Are you alright?” Rey asked, her face scrunching up a bit in concern, and god, Poe didn’t know why he thought she looked so adorable when she did that. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Poe nodded quickly, his eyes lingering on her a bit too long before looking away and blushing a bit, he really needed to stop thinking about what he possibly did with Rey last night and wishing that he remembered it. 

 

    “Uh, okay.” Rey said. “Are you hungry? You didn’t eat a lot last night and it might help if you get something down.” 

 

    “Sure.” Poe nodded and sat down at the kitchen table while Rey went ahead and started cooking in the kitchen. “So...do you mind if I ask how bad I was last night?” 

 

    “I’m not surprised that you don’t remember.” Rey smirked. “You were in rare form, you could barely stand on your own, I had to load you into the car and drag you in here.” 

 

    “I was that bad?” Poe asked confused. If he was that bad then how did he end up in bed? How were they even able to do anything? 

 

    “You were also quite the charmer.” Rey laughed. “You were actually flirting with me, it was adorable really.” 

 

_ Oh god _ , Poe thought, he could only imagine what his drunken self had said, probably everything that came to his mind - which when it came to Rey it was a  _ lot _ . 

 

    “Huh.” Poe said. “Well...I hate to ask this...how did we end up in bed together? I wish I remembered it but…” Poe sighed. 

 

    “You just sort of walked in there, stripped down, and came to bed.” Rey shrugged. “I just went along with it, I didn’t feel like lugging you back out to the sofa.” 

 

    “Wait, what?” Poe asked. 

 

    “You were asleep on the sofa and you must have thought that you were home, so you just walked into bed and I just went with it.” Rey said. 

 

    “So...we didn’t do anything?” Poe asked. 

 

    “You think we slept together?” Rey asked, a grin on her face. “I think you were too drunk for that even if you wanted to.” 

 

    “Oh god.” Poe groaned and laid his head on the table, Rey walking over to his side and sat down beside him, her hand rubbing his back before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek which caught his attention. 

 

    “It’s alright.” Rey assured him. “I have to ask you though, all those times you were flirting with me through the night...did you mean it?” 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe nodded, looking over at her with a small smile on his face. 

  
    “I wish you had told me without being horribly drunk, but I still think it’s adorable.” Rey smirked and gave him a quick kiss, leaving the both of them blushing. “Maybe next time you can flirt with me sober and we’ll see what happens from there.” She said as she went over and returned to making breakfast, leaving him with a wink and his heart just about beating out of his chest. He always had a bit of a crush on Rey, but somehow after a night of drinking, it just might have lead to something better than he could have ever imagined. 


End file.
